


Arrival

by Megumi_Ai



Series: The Jupiter Times [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anime References, Canon Compliant, First Meetings, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jupiter Family, M/M, Otasune is very subtle., Other, Post MGS2, Snake is aging, pre-MGS4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumi_Ai/pseuds/Megumi_Ai
Summary: Snake and Otacon are minding their own business performing their anti-Patriot activities only to be interrupted by an unexpected knock on the door to their safehouse. What waits on the other side is something that will potentially change their life together.
Relationships: Otacon & Solid Snake, Otacon/Solid Snake
Series: The Jupiter Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571662
Kudos: 38





	Arrival

There was a loud knock on the door of the apartment that posed as their most recent safehouse.

A low voice graveled across the apartment, “Hal, check the cameras, would ya?”

“Already on it, Dave!”

The unkempt man clicked on another window, pulling up the live security camera feed. In the grainy footage stood a platinum blond man, dressed in a tight rubber suit. His hands poised over the handle of a sheathed blade. There was another smaller figure standing behind him. But Hal was having a difficult time making out the all details even with the assistance of his glasses.

“I think it’s Raiden. Weren’t you supposed to meet him at the rendezvous point shortly?”

Snake strolled over disregarding his aching joints, adjusting his gear, and loading the magazine into his M9. “Yeah, that was the plan. You didn’t receive any update transmissions?”

Hal pushed up his glasses and turned around to speak to his partner, only to find their faces too close for his own comfort. He quickly turned back. “N-no. I’ve heard nothing since the last one, twelve hours ago.” He paused briefly before speaking again. “Think it’s a trap?”

“Very well could be.” Snake’s brow furrowed as he crossed his arms. “But that would mean...”

“They’ve located us.” Hal began to rapidly check various processes on his machine. “It’s possible I could have made some kind of mistake. Either a trail from one of my attacks or when I went out to get supplies, or...”

The chair swiveled underneath him and felt a firm grip on his shoulders. Dull blue eyes stared into his, surrounded by wrinkles that had been growing in number over the past couple of months.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it. Do what I know you do best. Head into the bedroom and make preparations to leave if need be. I’ll handle our surprise guest.”

“R-right.” Hal gave a resolute nod in affirmation before turning back to his desk. He scrambled to gather his dingy laptop and confidential documents. Snake started to creep towards the door, ignoring his aching joints.

“Oh, Dave!” he said energetically. “Don’t forget this!” A peck on the hardened soldier’s cheek landed awkwardly. “And please, be careful.” 

A grin snuck across Snake’s face. “I will.”

Hal then scurried into the bedroom to hide. 

Snake returned to his approach, gun readied. He silently undid the lock and extra security latches they had installed. Cautiously opening the door whilst using it as a layer of protection, he shoved the barrel through the crack when the opportunity presented itself.

“Don’t move!” he commanded, swinging the door wide open.

The man gradually moved his hands up, away from the blade’s hilt. There was a calm but tense response, “It’s me, Raiden.”

“Is that so?” Snake’s brow raised. “Why do you obsess over words so much?”

“I don’t. I find the meaning behind the words, then decide.”

“What are you doing here? What about the rendezvous point?”

“Too risky. They already had the place scoped out with agents. I thought it was better to deliver the package personally.” Out from behind Raiden’s legs peered a toddler in ratty clothes. “Don’t have time to waste. It’s possible that they’re not too far behind.”

His stiff expression softened as he crouched down. “Okay, Sunny. Rai-Rai has to go now. The bad men are still after me. You get to stay here with Snake and Otacon. They’re good people. I promise that they won’t hurt you.”

The girl hesitantly nodded as Raiden ruffled her grey mop of hair.

He stood back up to address Snake, “I’ll run interference. Keep them away from this location.”

“I’m counting on you, kid.”

“Least I can do after everything.” In mere moments Raiden flipped over the railing and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Snake swiftly pulled the girl by the wrist into the apartment. The door slammed shut behind him along with the clicking of him re-engaging the additional security measures. Walking over to his workbench he called out, “Hey Hal! We’re in the clear. Alright to come out now.”

Hal trepidly exited the bedroom, clutching the laptop to his chest. A baffled look came across his face when he saw the small human, staring holes into him with brown, sunken-in eyes.

“Uh… Dave? Is this what you had Raiden promise to do for you?”

“Yep.”

“Bring a child?” After a moment of processing, it clicked. “Wait, Olga’s child?!”

“Seems to be the case. I mean I did promise Olga to rescue them back at the Big Shell. Thought it might be better for Raiden to take care of it for me.”

Hal’s face became sullen. A grim reminder of the signs of his partner’s body breaking down.The old Snake would have done a crazy mission like this on his own, but the legendary hero wasn’t what he used to be. But that wasn’t the biggest issue at the moment and Hal shoved the thought down, trying to ignore it as much as he could.

“Any ideas on what we’re supposed to do?”

“Beats me.” Snake shrugged his shoulders, putting his gun properly away. “I’m gonna change into something...” he glanced down at his attire, “... less intimidating.” He then quickly disappeared into the bedroom.

Hal shuffled over to the toddler, knees cracking when he squatted down resting his arm on his thigh. She tugged down on the hem of an oversized t-shirt trying to avoid direct eye-contact.

“Hi, there! What’s your name?”

Her tiny fingers fumbled to grasp the chain out from the shirt’s collar. His pale hands grabbed the dog tag, steadying to read the letters etched into it.

“Su-Sunny. Is that your name?”

She nodded slightly, “Mhm.”

He readjusting his glasses, giving his usual awkward smile.

“Hi Sunny. I’m Hal and this is...” there was a brief pause as Snake came out of the bedroom in a fresh t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Grabbing his arm and pulling him towards his side he continued, “And this is my partner Snake.”

Snake glanced away, slightly embarrassed, scratching the stubble on his face. “Nice to meet you, kid.”

Sunny’s lips move to make no sounds as she struggled to speak, finally managing to stammer, “N-n-n-nice to-o m-meet-t you.”

Hal bent over to pick up the laptop off the floor. “Whelp, that’s enough excitement for tonight. How about we relax for the time being?”

“You’re one to talk.” Snake retorted with a joking nudge, catching his partner off-balance.

The two of them moved over to the couch, sitting down on its torn, worn-out surface.

Sunny, on the other hand, remained glued to the spot she was standing. Carefully observing the two new men before her.

Hal patted the empty cushion. “Why don’t you join us, Sunny?”

“Rai Rai.” 

“Who?”

“Uh… she probably means Raiden. Heard him use it earlier when he dropped her off.” He moved his head to look over at the girl. “Sorry kid. Raiden ain’t coming back anytime soon if at all.” His tone was unapologetic stretching backwards, propping his ankle over his knees. Only to be interrupted by a jab to his ribcage courtesy of Hal’s bony elbows and a glare.

“Buuuuuuuuuuut in the meantime, let’s do something fun to pass the time!”

She continued to stand there, motionless. No response.

“Hnngh… Maybe we need to lure her over with bait or something.”

“Snake?! She’s not a wild animal!”

“She _is_ a human, Hal.”

Hal rolled his eyes accompanied by a groan of mild annoyance. Rustling through his lab coat pocket and came across a lollipop from earlier that he had forgotten about. He pulled it out and held it out in front of her.

“Here Sunny. Why don’t you try this? It’s really yummy!”

Sunny cautiously made her way over to the couch. She snatched the piece of candy from the fingers that held it hostage. Her body tensed, clenching it in her hands, eyes wincing in expectation.

But there was nothing.

“See Sunny? We’re not going to hurt you. Snake may look scary on the outside but he really is a nice guy.”

Snake gave a half-hearted smile in an attempt to be more inviting, despite his gruff exterior. “Come join us on the couch and watch some TV.”

Her eyes widened, “T-T-TV?!”

“What, you don’t like TV?”

She determinedly shook her head back and forth.

“Wow, they kept even that away from you?”

“I k-know. N-no watch-ch.”

“Heh.” A smirk crossed Snake’s face. “Well, tonight’s your lucky night, squirt!”

The toddler struggled as she swung her leg up over a lumpy cushion, climbing up onto it. Sunny shimmied her bottom on the cushion, making herself comfortable. The wrapper of the sucker was torn off, revealing its purple glossy exterior before being popped into her mouth.

Hal had opened up the laptop, navigating directories to his stash of anime episodes.

“Are we watching more Gundam SEED?”

“Nah, I got the perfect show for a girl her age.” With a push of his glasses and the touchpad, a new window opened. The opening notes began to ring out as text scrolled imitating the opening of a Star Wars film.

“Fighting evil by moonlight~ Winning love by daylight~” Hal effortlessly continued to sing along to the theme song. “I think you’ll like this one Sunny. It’s about a girl named Serena and her friends who use magic to transform into the Sailor Scouts and fight against the evil forces of the Negaverse.”

Sunny’s eyes were glued to the monitor, entranced by the colors and action on-screen. It wasn’t before long that she too started humming along to the iconic tune.

* * *

Several episodes later, Sunny was fast asleep. Her calm face nestled in Hal’s arm. The two men both looked down at her, then at each other. It was impossible for them not to smile.

“Looks like she’s already taken quite a liking to you.” Snake spoke in a hushed voice, careful as to not wake her up.

“Yeah… It may be too early to tell though.” There was a momentary pause. “Hey, Dave?”

“Yeah?”

“What are we supposed to do now?"

“I’m not completely sure.” He reached out, grabbing Hal’s hand, tightening his grip. Their eyes locked. “But one thing I do know for sure is that we’ll do it together.”

“Definitely.”

Snake let go and pulled a beat-up box of Lucky Strikes from his denim pockets. Briefly showing them off before getting up to go outside. Hal gave a small nod in acknowledgment.

His skinny fingers swept the grey bangs out of Sunny’s face. She wiggled around a bit as a murmur made it past her lips. Hal thought that he should get a bit of more work done before turning in for the night, regardless of his current state of fatigue. He decided to rest his eyes, only for a moment, but his drowsiness quickly took over.

Several minutes later, Snake came back into the apartment, more relaxed and drenched in the scent of tobacco. Greeted by the sight of the two sleeping soundly on the couch. He was quite aware that one full-sized mattress wouldn’t be enough for the three of them. Hell, it barely had enough space for him and Hal. It was better not to disturb their peaceful slumber anyways. Procuring a fluffy blanket from the front closet, he draped it gently over them. He removed his partner’s glasses and folded them neatly on the coffee table. Running his hand through his partner’s messy hair, a sweet kiss was planted on his forehead.

“G’night, Hal.”

Then he looked back down at Olga’s child, the one he promised to protect. The one the Patriots held hostage. The one he promised to rescue.

“Don’t worry, Sunny. You’re safe now. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, the "passcode" between Raiden and Snake is a variation on the conversation between Raiden and Snake at the end of MGS2. I picked something that only they would know as a way to confirm their identities.


End file.
